Forgotten Times
by BlackDragon2
Summary: What could be the consequences of Akane's Temper? Review please...


  
  
TIMES FORGOTTEN  
  
BY  
  
BlackDragon  
  
---------------------------  
LEGEND: -----: Back in time  
---------------------------  
  
***  
  
Life has infinite possibilities...  
  
We've all been told that at some time in our lives.  
  
Do you believe it?  
  
I sure don't.  
  
I never did.  
  
For me, there was never a path, more of an order.  
  
All my life, I've been told what to do. Do this, do that...  
  
'It's my life. I'll live it how I want.'  
  
That's what I always wanted to say to them. I never could.  
  
I guess they only wanted what was best for me, but being like I am, I always  
wanted the opposite.  
  
Only until much later did I realize; painfully realized, that it was what I  
wanted too...  
  
A normal life, a husband; HIM for a husband...  
  
That man...  
  
The greatest idiot...  
  
Caring...  
  
Perverted...  
  
Sweetest man...  
  
That I have ever met...  
  
And now...  
  
I can never have him...  
  
And it was all my fault.  
  
***  
  
  
I can still remember how it all started. Him, a sex changing man, a curse that  
robbed him of his God-given gift of manhood, each day, day after day...  
  
At first, he was a just a perverted freak in my eyes. Some kind of natural reject  
that nobody wanted. Even his father seemed not to want to him, but, he wasn't   
exactly going to win 'Father of the Year' either.  
  
We were engaged because my sisters' didn't want him, and Father could only comply...  
  
-----  
  
"Akane will be a great fiance," said Kasumi.  
  
"But I don't want him!!"  
  
"Akane, you hate boys, so here's one that can be a girl too. You're good together!"  
said Nabiki.  
  
-----  
  
I always resented my sisters for that.  
  
They forced him on me, but he didn't look to happy either.  
  
That didn't matter.  
  
We were stuck together, wether we wanted to or not.  
  
Slowly though, he grew on me. He was always there. He was an idiot with a big mouth...  
  
But...  
  
At least he was my idiot...  
  
And he was always there when I needed him.  
  
-----  
  
"Akane is my fiance!! Touch her and I'll kill you!!!"  
  
-----  
  
I couldn't believe my ears.  
  
It was there...  
  
My heart melted...  
  
At that moment...  
  
My walls cracked...  
  
And somehow...  
  
I fell for him...  
  
I felt protected and loved. He needed me as much as I needed him.  
  
For comfort...  
  
For joy...  
  
For love...  
  
It wouldn't last though. I couldn't; wouldn't accept the fact that something  
arranged was appealing to me. That I wanted him. That I needed him.  
That I wanted to him to love me as much as I loved him...  
  
So I pushed him away...  
  
And he defended himself...  
  
And it was my fault.  
  
I never gave him the chance to explain himself. I knew that sometimes it wasn't  
his fault, but I wanted to drive him away from me. My pride needed to be clear of  
him.  
  
And...  
  
I succeded.  
  
But I never wanted to.  
  
I wanted him to be mine. I wanted him to be my side. I wanted him for the father  
of my children.  
  
I wanted that so much after the 'incident'.  
  
-----  
  
"We shall delay the wedding until all entanglements have been resolved,"  
my Father said. He then got up and left the room.  
  
It was awkward for a few minutes, but neither of us wanted to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane," he finally said.  
  
I just looked at him. He sounded so... hurt? He left just as quickly as he said it.  
  
-----  
  
It was never the same again.  
  
He was so different, so kind and gentle with me.  
  
I can't say the same the same for the others though.  
  
A week after Shampoo and Cologne left, never to be heard of again. Mousse stayed  
though, but he never told us why.  
  
Ryoga, well, I haven't seen him. Neither Akari. I can only hope for the best.  
  
Ukyo slowly sank in despair. I can't say I felt sorry for her. He did though.  
  
He was there to help, but nothing more. She began to understand...  
  
He was mine...  
  
And always would be...  
  
We became friends. It was nice...  
  
Until that night...  
  
Where I screwed it all up.  
  
I still couldn't believe how he treated me. So nice, so caring...  
  
And I never saw it.  
  
Until then...  
  
-----  
  
"Come with me, Akane."  
  
It was well after mid-night. I was just getting a snack. He was behind me, taking my hand  
and leading me outside. I could only follow.  
  
That was the moment that has perplexed me so.  
  
It was almost magical.  
  
The fireflies were all around the pond. It was all so quiet.  
  
I remember how he left me near the door, took a few steps forward, closed his eyes  
and faced skyward...  
  
"..."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
He looked at me. I had never seen him so at peace. He extended his hand to me.  
  
"Come Akane. Let's dance with the stars..."  
  
My love grew at his tone. He was so sweet...  
  
So powerful...  
  
So full of love...  
  
Just like me...  
  
We danced, so magically as in the movies.  
  
He looked at me; I looked at him...  
  
"I love you, Akane."  
  
He startled me. He loved me. He wanted me. Everything was so perfect.  
  
If so...  
  
Then what happened?  
  
*No! I don't want him! Push him away!*  
  
*But I love him. Let him be mine...*  
  
*No! You need to be alone! You don't need him!*  
  
My pride was in the way.  
  
It won...  
  
"How can you lie to me like that, pervert!?"  
  
SLAP!  
  
He was holding his cheek.  
  
"A-Akane...?"  
  
"I never want to see you again, pervert. Get out of my life, liar!!!"  
  
I ran to my room and cried.  
  
Next morning he was gone. his father was there, but he wasn't.  
  
And I haven't seen him since.  
  
-----  
  
And here I am, seven years later and still no sign of him.  
  
I always blamed him for leaving. But it was my fault. I pushed him away,  
and blamed him for my mistakes.  
  
I never got to say that I was sorry. Or that I loved him.  
  
And now I never will...  
  
*****  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
He was startled awake by me.  
  
"Akane, what is it?"  
  
"Oh Ranma, Ranma!"  
  
I grabbed onto him hard. He just carresed my hair.  
  
"Ranma, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"What? For what?"  
  
"For the way I was. I always blamed you for my faults. If you hadn't come back  
that night, I would still be blaming you. I'm sorry..."  
  
"Akane, I came back because I love you. It took me a long time as well to   
realize that I couldn't live without you. That's why I came back. And this time,  
I'm not leaving. Ever."  
  
"Do, do you promise? We'll always be together?"  
  
"Now and always, love. Go back to bed."  
  
I kissed him, and slept, with him at my side.  
  
*****  
  
Just because life seems unfair, doesn't mean it always will be.  
  
You just have to take what it throws your way.  
  
And if you make it...  
  
Well...  
  
You'll figure it out.  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
Author's notes   
This is a reflective fic on Akane's thoughts. You probably noticed some  
major 'black-out' points. Trust me, they were meant to be like that. The final part might  
not make any sense. It was just another night where she was remembering and he came back.   
You decide how he did.  
  
I'm an Akane fan (duh), but there has always been this that bugs me. She never listens  
to reason, and usually hits Ranma for no reason, even when it's not his fault.   
In any event, this fic was meant to shed some light on her temper. I like it.  
  
Sorry, but this is a 'Stand-alone' fic, so there might not be a sequel.   
  
However...  
  
If you guys want a sequel, then just tell me.  
  
  
BlackDragon 


End file.
